Nuka
Nuka was the secondary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, ''until he got replaced by Vitani in the second act. He was Zira's son and eldest child, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and Kiara's brother-in-law. He is voiced by Andy Dick as both a teenager and adult. Biography The film hints (but doesn't explicitly state) that Nuka is Scar's son by how resentful he is of Kovu's position as Scar's heir, despite not being related. According to a deleted scene, it was revealed that it Scar's dying wish for Kovu to be the next king, although Nuka believes that as the eldest, he should be king. Conflictingly however, after his death, Zira asks Scar to watch over her Nuka - if he was the son of Scar, it is likely she would have said our Nuka (though when Kovu rescues Kiara, Nala says "your" and not "our"). Nuka served primarily as a comic relief character. An example was when he and Vitani were supposed to light a fire in Kiara's hunting area, he accidentally surrounded himself with fire. In the middle of the film, Nuka died when a bunch of logs crushed him to death as he tried to climb up on them to go after King Simba to kill him and make Zira proud. After a ceremony in honor of the now-deceased Nuka, Zira turned her attention to Kovu and slashed his eye (thus making him a scar just like Scar) in anger since she blames him for Nuka getting killed. Devastated that his brother is dead, Kovu says he wants nothing more to do with Scar and denies being responsible for Nuka's death and runs away, but Zira just let's him go as she proceeds to exact her revenge on Simba. Personality In a similar manner to Scar and Mufasa, Nuka was jealous of his younger brother and his position as heir. He constantly tried to please his mother and carried out what she commanded, along with his sister Vitani. He eventually dies after being crushed to death by some logs while pursuing King Simba up a log dam in an attempt to make Zira proud. Zira pushes away some logs and is shocked to see Nuka fatally injured. Upon seeing that he tried to put his good efforts to make her proud, Zira tries to comfort Nuka, promising that he'll be okay, but unfortunately for her, Nuka dies and Zira angrily blames Kovu for this and she slashes him across the face, leaving him with a facial wound identical to Scar's, This shows that she really did love Nuka. When Nuka snaps the branch Vitani was fighting with, making her fall backwards, Nuka is shown to be laughing, proving him to be sadistic, like his mother, but to a much lesser degree. Appearance Nuka had a straggly black mane and he appears small and weedy, and is often tormented by termites. Trivia * He is the equivalent of both, Banzai and Ed from the first film. * Nuka is sometimes thought to be the tertiary antagonist of ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * In Swahili, his name means "smell" or "stink." * When he dies, Nuka's last words to Zira are "I tried", however there is a deleted scene after that line, where he says "Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?" whereupon Zira gives a heartwarming smile. This scene was deleted because it would give younger viewers the impression to commit dangerous acts upon themselves to get attention, which would give them wrong ideas to please their parents. * Nuka's voice actor Andy Dick later voiced another villain: Boingo in the Hoodwinked franchise. *Nuka and Zira were the only two villains who died and didn't redeemed. Gallery TeenNuka.jpg|Teenage Nuka Imageynav.jpg|Young Nuka and Vitani. Imagezwn.jpg|Nuka with his mother Zira. Greennuka.png|Adult Nuka Imageanav.jpg|Adult Nuka and Young Adult Vitani. Nuka ahah burn!!.png Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Brother of hero Category:Outcast Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Feline Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Predator Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arsonists Category:Envious Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Male Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Anarchist Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Ferals Category:Hunters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Soldiers Category:Cowards